coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 91 (25th October 1961)
Plot Harry and Concepta prepare for Lucille's return from Ireland. Len tells them about Minnie's action against Christine. Harry fishes for gossip about Bill Gregory, wondering why he's not married. Before a guilty Len can say anything, an excited Lucille arrives, full of stories about her trip and with presents for her parents. She's disappointed to get a pen and pencil set from them from the Isle of Man. Christine asks Albert round for advice about the legal action. He tells her the landlady is responsible. He doesn't believe Ena is involved in provoking the action, not knowing that the lady herself is at that moment in the snug reading out a letter to Minnie and Martha that she's sending to the landlady about Minnie's "severe brain damage". Ivan doesn't want the TV on HP and rows with Linda about it. She accuses him of being mean. Bill plans to take Elsie out in Ivan's friend's car. She refuses a trip to a pub on the other side of Altrincham, preferring to go somewhere where they can be alone. Harry and Concepta give presents of a linen table cloth and a tankard to the Annie and Jack. Len is cold with Bill when he sees him taking Elsie out to the car. Ena posts the letter. Concepta gives Ena, Minnie and Martha small bottles of scent as presents. Bill and Elsie get stuck when both the car's tyre and the spare have a flat. They have to walk to a telephone box, though they enjoy each other's company in doing so. Ken doesn't like working at Amalgamated Steel and is bad-tempered with Frank. When he tells Val that his son's selfish for complaining, she tells him about the sacrifice he made over the Surrey job but swears him to silence. He appreciates his son's thoughtfulness. Ena thinks the scent is cheap. Martha recognises it as one that Elsie wears. Sheltering in a phone box, Bill and Elsie kiss. He swears to a happy Elsie that he's not married. Cast Regular cast *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Christine Hardman - Christine Hargreaves *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Valerie Tatlock - Anne Reid *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Linda Cheveski - Anne Cunningham *Ivan Cheveski - Ernst Walder Guest cast *Bill Gregory - Jack Watson Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *3 Coronation Street - Back room *7 Coronation Street - Back room *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Back room *Unknown road *Phone box Notes *Last appearance of Lucille Hewitt until 23rd April 1962 as Jennifer Moss was absent from the programme for the duration of the Equity actors' strike. *The scenes with the broken-down car and the phone box were recorded in studio with no location work. *This was the last regular episode of the programme to carry a "Next Episode" caption at the end, though an exception was made with Episode 98 (20th November 1961) to alter viewers to the slightly early starting time of the next episode due to a party political broadcast later in the schedules at 9.30pm *''TV Times'' synopsis: There is dark talk of compensation for Minnie Caldwell, and Ena prepares for the legal battle ahead. Bill takes Elsie for a drive in the country, and Albert Tatlock gives some advice to Christine. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,244,000 homes (1st place). *A clip from this episode features in Episode 955 (18th February 1970) when Elsie remembers back to when she first knew Bill Gregory. Notable dialogue Ena Sharples: "The only wedding bells Elsie Tanner'll ever 'ear'll be clangers." Episode 091